Just Once
by I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs
Summary: Elsa was only supposed to spend the night with her sister. However, being unable to resist her inner desire, Elsa crosses the line. Elsanna, Elsa x Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a regular thing for Anna to have nightmares ever since the eternal winter ended. Be it of Hans killing Elsa or herself being frozen over. Whatever the case was, Elsa was always there for her. That night however, Anna requested Elsa sleep with her. Being unable to reject her teary-eyed sister, the Blonde agreed and crept beside her sister, facing her back. Elsa placed her arm on her sister's hip and her other arm below her body, pulling her closer. Anna, noticing the affection her sister was giving her, turned around, smiled and pecked her sister on her cheek.

"Goodnight Elsa," she said before closing her eyes.

An hour later and Elsa still couldn't fall sleep. Maybe it was too chilly, or maybe it was the annoying tick-tock of the clock in the room,a Elsa thought to herself. But she knew very well what was bothering her.

The moonlight reflected of Anna's face, revealing her soft, snow white skin. Elsa never looked at her sister this way before. Elsa was enchanted by her own sister, the way she talked, the way she smiled at anything and everything, the way Anna still kisses her cheek as a sign of sisterly love. But Elsa had something more in her heart. Something so dark that she decided to shut it out, distracting herself with royal jargon. But in a situation so inviting, Elsa could not resist. She felt a wave of heat come from inside of her, as if she was melting

Her mouth started to water as she noticed how Anna's soft lips gleamed in the moonlight, almost shimmering. Forbidden thoughts started to enter her head.

"Its not right!"

"I mustn't feel this way."

"Shes your sister for god's sake get a hold of yourself."

Those thoughts drummed in her head as she tried to convince herself. However she soon found herself giving in to inner desire as she unconsciously drawed closer to her sister's face.

"She's asleep, she wouldn't know."

"We used to do this as kids anyways!"

"Just once..."

Elsa tried to justify her actions to herself. Her lips lightly brushed Anna's for a brief moment. It tasted nothing like Elsa had imagined. Sweet like strawberries but also tender and luscious. She quickly drew away from her face, looking for signs of any reaction from Anna. None.

"Oh thank _god_," Elsa sighed.

But she wasn't done yet. She was craving for more, that embarrassment of a kiss did nothing to satisfy Elsa's cravings. It might have made it worse. Elsa closed in again. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on Anna's. This time she lightly bit Anna's lips and she could have sworn that Anna reciprocated, kissing her back. Elsa couldn't believe it! Anna was kissing her back. Any ounce of doubt that were present in her heart were gone. Taking it as a sign of consent, Elsa's crept up Anna's body, lightly caressing her sides and finally, running her fingers through Anna's brown, silky hair. She pressed against Anna, causing her to turn over. Now she was on top Anna, in the perfect position, before Anna mumbled, half asleep.

"Oh, Kristoff..."

Elsa shrieked, her heart swelled and her stomach contracted as if someone had hit her hard. She did not know what was worse, the fact that Anna didn't really want to kiss her or the realization that she had gone too far.

Anna, wondering why the intimacy suddenly stopped, opened her eyes to see Elsa's confused and slightly sad face.

"Hmm...?" the Brunette mumbled.

Anna screamed and pushed her off the bed.

"ELSA?! What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

Elsa was at a loss for words, suddenly her morals came back to her and she too started questioning herself.

Anna stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Why would you do that?! I can't even..." Anna started hyperventilating. Unable to take the tension, the confusion and the frustration, the Brunette ran out of the room and bolted down the corridor.

Elsa could not find the strength to go after her, let alone stand up. The sudden realization that she may have very well screwed up her relationship with her sister, that was only just beginning, brought her to tears. The floor froze over and sharp icicles emerged from the walls and ceilings. Elsa took off to the only place where she could be alone and sort out her feelings.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction! It's the first time im publishing anything on pretty much anywhere so please don't get too disappointed if its not as good as the others out there. Please do leave a review, telling me what you liked/didn't like and I'll try my best to work on it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Years of roaming the mostly empty castle finally proved useful to Anna, who needed somewhere to hide and be alone. She crumpled into a hot mess of tears, sweat and mucus in one of the castle's empty rooms. It took some time before she collected herself and tried her best to make sense of the situation. She knew her sister loved her very much but never in _that_ way. The very thought of what happened between them caused her to cringe in disgust. It was absurd! It was inappropriate! It was incest. The kiss was so wrong on so many levels. But when she thought of the years that she and Elsa spent apart as kids, her heart sank. After all she and Elsa have been through, she knew that they could never part again. She needed Elsa and Elsa needed her. Too deeply enveloped in her thoughts, Anna failed to notice that the windows were starting to freeze over. Razor sharp icicles started to form in the room.

"Elsa..." Anna muttered before taking off.

Outside the castle she met Olaf who was confused, but rather delighted, at the sudden change of climate.

"Oh my god it's snowing again!" exclaimed the ever optimistic Olaf.

Anna had no time to stop, so she yanked at Olaf's arm, attempting to drag him along. However, being the frail snowman he is, it detached. Olaf got the message and followed Anna.

Having traveled the route once before, Anna made haste. She wondered where Kristoff and Sven were.

Anna arrived at the foot of the north mountain. The ice castle looked much more menacing, it's shape distorted and the ice glowing crimson red. Without hesitation, Anna stormed in, only to find Elsa in the middle of a whirling cyclone of snow, much like their last encounter when Elsa froze her heart.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, but the blonde did not hear.

"ELSSAA!" she screamed yet again.

"ELS-tthhhbth!" snow flakes barraged her face.

After what seemed like an eternity she got into arms reach of Elsa.

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel," Elsa kept muttering.

Anna flung her arms around her sister and tried to convince her to stop.

"Stop Elsa! Please! Everything is going to be okay!"

Hearing her sister's voice only tormented Elsa even more. Memories flooded her mind, of each time she inflicted hurt on Anna. Of the time when she struck Anna with her powers as kids, when she almost caused Anna to freeze over and when she took advantage of Anna.

"Go away Anna!" Snapped Elsa as she pushed Anna away with a powerful, icy wind, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO! I'm never leaving you!" Anna screamed back.

Anna had to end this eternal winter, for Arendelle, for the people she loved, for Kristoff and Sven and Olaf, for Elsa. Seeing no other possible way to solve this problem. Anna got up to her feet, took a deep breath, marched over to the very distressed Elsa and pressed her lips against hers. The blonde's eyes opened wide, her pupils dilated, and at this very moment, everything froze. The snowflakes in the air ceased to move, shimmering as it reflected a now blueish hue instead of red.

The seeds of doubt that were present in Elsa's heart were now replaced with an overwhelming feeling of joy and reassurance. She sunk into the kiss, her eyes half closed. Her hands crept up to Anna's arms and then to her shoulders and at last it was running through her silky brown hair. Anna, who did not plan for the kiss to last this long began to feel uncomfortable and started to pull away, but Elsa pressed her face against Anna's and kissed her harder and stronger, disallowing Anna from moving away. Elsa's tongue forced her lips open and flickered around in her mouth, hungry for a more passionate kiss. Alternating between nibbling on Anna's soft lips and intensive tongue play, it was not hard for the kiss to get really wet.

"Wow, she's practically stuffing her tongue down my throat" Anna thought to herself as she tried to hide any signs of distaste.

After Elsa had her fair share of lip biting and tongue twirling she pulled away. A thin fine line of saliva still connecting the two girls' lips.

Absolutely drained from that kiss, Anna stared blankly into her sister's eyes, who were now filled with lust.

"Oh Anna, I didn't know you felt the same way about me too!" Elsa heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's me hehe," Anna replied weakly, a smile plastered on her face to convince her sister that she indeed had feelings for her. Elsa's lips curled into a cunning half grin.

Anna knew this wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. It was the end of yet another unpleasant winter over Arendelle, but only the beginning of an even more unpleasant and uncomfortable life for Anna.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for that extremely rushed and sloppy first chapter. Reading it back makes me want to kill myself. Advice from Gnarled Bone (thanks!) seemed to help and I'll try my best to make this story more appealing. I decided to make this Elsanna relationship one sided. Please do voice out your opinions on this. Its only my second time writing so criticism/suggestions are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Life in Arendelle went on as per normal. Business were slightly disrupted as ships docked at port were damaged, but they were fully compensated for. There were no casualties and the people were curious as to why their queen had set off a blizzard for the second time. Meanwhile in the royal palace, things were very different.

"Ahnn~" moaned Anna as she was forced into a deep kiss with her sister in an empty hallway. It had become a regular thing, Elsa forcing intimacy with her sister whenever she could. Be it in the dining room when the servants left, in the ball room, in the garden and practically every hallway. Years and years of only fantasizing made Elsa hungry for Anna, for her lips, her soft skin. Utterly spent from having her mouth ravaged by her sister all day, Anna sought company from the only other person she trusted.

"Ugh I can't stand it anymore! She just kisses me as if I'm her _sex toy_ or something, and her hands are everywhere, touching me where I do NOT want to be touched!" yelled a distressed Anna.

"She's a maniac! How does she expect me to keep up with this. I am this close to losing it Kristoff, THIS CLOSE" Anna raised her hand, wide-eyed and exhausted.

"Relax Anna, I'm sure she's just confused. Look on the bright side, at least she's happier now" said a non-chalant Kristoff, resting his feet on a crate with a towel covering his face.

"Aren't you at all disturbed by this? By my sister doing things to me that only you are supposed to do..."

"Well not really, in fact I find it kinda hot," Kristoff smirked.

"_Ugh_!" Anna threw her shoe at Kristoff, hitting him in the face.

"Hey what gives!"

"You're useless," Anna yelled.

"She's changed Kristoff... I don't know who she is anymore... She doesn't want to play anymore... All she wants to do is use my body. I don't think she loves me anymore..." Anna said, her head hanging low, eyes watery.

"_Fine fine,_ I'll help!" Kristoff gave in. Anna's head shot up.

"I can ask my 'friends' to make her forget everything, forget that you ever kissed her okay?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Anna gleefully said, the brunette girl finally returning to her bubbly, happy-go-lucky self.

"Yeah," Kristoff groaned, "if you get me and Sven more carrots."

Meanwhile at the castle, Elsa had drifted off from listening to royal dignitaries ramble on about trade partnerships and what not. She thought of Anna. Of her cute laugh, the way she walked, the way she talked. She thought of the kiss they shared at the castle, and every other kiss after that. Then her thoughts became darker, more sinful. She imagined ripping her sister's clothes off and running her tongue along every inch of her bare skin. The blonde's mouth started to water.

"Ahem, Queen Elsa?" the duke of Corona said as he noticed the Blonde, staring outside the window, mouth agape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, go on please," Elsa said as she snapped out of her daydream.

"I have already uhm- finished your highness. I was just asking for your opinion of a new trade route between Arendelle and Corona. One that is shorter."

As the duke continued to ramble on Elsa saw her sister outside, about to enter the castle. The mere sight of Anna got her loins and thighs burning up. Elsa immediately tried to end the boring session.

"Oh yes, yes of course go ahead. I uhm think we're done here. a pleasure doing business with you, as always. I... Have to go now," Elsa said as she approached the dining hall doors to exit, not giving the duke a chance to say anything else.

Immediately the Blonde's body begin to heat up. All the time she had spent in that boring meeting fantasizing of her sister and what she was going to do to her got her adrenaline pumping. She walked briskly to her sister's room and opened it hastily.

"Oh Elsa! Hiya- woah!" Anna was pushed onto the bed. Before she knew it she was pinned down by her sister's lips. The blonde didn't have time for formalities and what not.

"Shut it," Elsa snapped as she pulled away, "I just sat through 3 whole hours listening to men talking, the last thing I want to do is talk"

"I want you Anna, and I want you now." There was something different in her tone. Anna couldn't quite put her finger on it. It sounded menacing, evil, fueled by pure desire and want. It did not sound like Elsa at all.

"Okay well if you want me_ that_ bad then maybe we could go build a sno-ah!" Anna's attempt at distracting her sister horribly failed as the Blonde proceeded to stuff her tongue down Anna's throat. Elsa pushed her tongue in deeper, only parting occasionally to breathe heavily into the Brunette's mouth.

"Oh Anna... Mmhhh," Elsa moaned, Her thigh now rubbing against the brunette's privates. This caused Anna to let out a soft moan, which fueled Elsa's cravings even more. With her sister's tongue at the back of her throat, the Brunette's finger's dug into her sister's back. The pain, acting as an aphrodisiac, caused Elsa to slide her hands under the Brunette's soft bum, giving it a tight squeeze. Their lips parted. Both girls breathed heavily. A thick stream of saliva still flowing from the Blonde's mouth into the Brunette's. Elsa undid her dress and pulled it down, allowing Anna to see her bare upper body, except for her chest that was concealed by a black lacy bra. Her skin, white as snow and smooth as silk basked in all it's glory. Anna herself was taken aback by such a divine sight, but she snapped out of it.

The Blonde's pupils now had a crimson red tint around it, her eyes half shut. Her mouth crumpled into an evil grin. It was the look of _pure lust_.

_'No turning back'_ the Blonde thought to herself. Just as the she was about to unhook her bra, Anna siezed her hands.

"No Elsa... Please don't..." Anna begged, unable to take anymore, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing Anna's eyes welled up in tears snapped the Blonde out of her frenzy, her eyes now icy blue, and her expression, one of sadness and worry.

"Oh Anna..." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, "I'm so so sorry... I-I don't know what came over me... I..." Realizing that she had gone too far and made her sister cry, the Blonde started sobbing, tears coarsed down her cheeks and suddenly the entire room froze over. And ironically, Anna found herself in the awkward position of having to comfort her sister instead of being comforted.

"It's okay Elsa... I've got you..." the brunette's warm and comforting voice soothed Elsa. She lifted Elsa's head and rested it on her collarbone.

"I've got you..."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story thus far, I plan to finish it by the next chapter cus I find it hard to write when Anna doesn't really want it *regrets making it one-sided* **

**Please do leave a review. I'm not sure what i'm doing right or wrong so if you could tell me what you didn't like in my story or what you DID like, i'd be eternally grateful. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Elsa hadn't seen her sister in days. The Blonde feared for her little sister, not wanting to inflict any more harm on her, so she shut Anna out for the second time in her life, vowing to stay in her room until she could sort her feelings out.

'Knock... knock knock knock'

From the pattern of the knocks on her door, Elsa knew who it was already.

"Go away Anna..." Elsa said, already used to saying that phrase to shut people out.

"Elsa..." Anna said, still unsure of what she wanted to say.

"I-I know that things..." Anna choked, her lips quivering.

"That things don't make sense between us anymore..." Tears began to pool at the corner of the Brunettes eyes.

"But I want you to know that..."

"That things will get better Elsa... I promise..."

The Brunette slumped against the door, wondering if her sister was doing the same.

Elsa didn't respond. Silent teardrops coarsed down her cheeks. Elsa was torn. Half of her wanted to open the door and embrace her sister, but the other half knew that if she did, things would get severely out of hand. On the verge of bursting into tears, the Blonde snug her head in between her knees, allowing the soft fabric of her dress to absorb the wetness of her eyes. She spent the rest of the day in her room, weeping silently.

* * *

The next day, Anna hastily made her way to the Trolls, keen on ending this pain and suffering that was tormenting both her and her sister.

"Anna... Things will only get harder from here," Pabbie said.

"I can take away her memories but I cannot take away her feelings for you," Pabbie explained.

"The heart is not so easily changed."

"But she will forget everything that happened... Forget that I kissed her, and she would stop thinking that I didn't mind her kissing me. That's a good enough start for me..." Anna muttered.

Knowing that Anna did not want the incestuous relationship would make Elsa hold back all her feelings and desires.

Just in time, Kristoff arrived on Sven with a rather confused Elsa.

"Excuse me, Kristoff what are we doing here? You told me that my ice castle was being-" Elsa halted the moment she saw Anna and the trolls, "wait..."

"Haiyah!" before the Queen could react, Pabbie cast a spell on her, causing her to collapse into a deep slumber.

While the Queen was unconscious, Pabbie worked his magic, removing all memories of all that happened in the past few days. He made sure not to leave the fun either.

"It is done, she will forget everything" the troll heaved, slightly exhausted.

"I suggest you distract her with something else, to make sure she doesn't fall for you again," Pabbie advised, while making himself comfortable on his throne.

"Uhm, what can I do?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Well, Elsa has come of age, and it is about time the kingdom of Arendelle had a king."

* * *

Elsa woke up a day later, disoriented. Her head pulsating and her vision blur, it took her sometime before she noticed a pair of big blue eyes staring at her from the foot of the bed.

"Morning Elsa!" Anna yelled, a big smile spread across her face.

"Ugh Anna..." Elsa said weakly, her body limp from exhaustion. She looked into her sisters eyes and felt something bizarre... like as if something had changed.

"What happened last night..." Elsa asked, groggily.

Anna froze, her eyes wide in shock. She hadn't planned what to tell Elsa when she woke up.

"Oh, well..." Anna gasped, unprepared for the situation, "Well uhm... you see, you had too much to drink during the party last night, and I... noticed that you had trouble walking, and that uhmm..." Anna was stumped. Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"That someone was taking advantage of you!" she blurted out, "so I pulled you away and he got angry so he tried to hit me but I ducked and he hit you instead which caused you to pass... out...?"

Elsa grew suspicious, but she didn't have time to deal with that. All she could think of was that she had lost half a day waking up at 2 in the afternoon and that there was still so much to be done.

"Oh.." she dismissed Anna's poorly made up story, "Well, as much as I'd love to spend the entire day talking to you, I have work to do..."

"Oh, okayy! Sooo... I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" Anna asked, a weak smile plastered on her face.

The Blonde nodded, already reviewing important documents that were sprawled all over her study.

Anna made sure she got completely out of sight from her sister before jumping for joy.

'Yes it worked!' she thought to herself, smiling as widely as she possibly could, 'Elsa's back to her old regal, serious self.'

But before she could feel too happy, Pabbie's words drummed in her mind, "The heart is not so easily changed." And immediately Anna proceeded to plan a multitude of balls and parties, inviting princes from all over the world.

* * *

"Ugh Anna why did you plan so many parties, I can barely keep up!" exclaimed a rather annoyed Elsa who was fitting on a tight but revealing dress Anna had picked out for her.

"And what is _up_ with this dress?!"

"Well don't you feel yourself getting a little old Elsa? A little... lonely?" Anna teased, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "fine," she said, "but could you at least help me zip up?"

The blonde turned so that her back was facing Anna.

"Sure no problem!" the excited brunette exclaimed. However just as she turned to attend to Elsa, the brunette was taken aback by what she saw. Right in front of her was Elsa's bare back. Her skin silky smooth, glistening in the light as if it had some sort of glitter on it. Oh and the smell of it was just so... so strong, so feminine, so... sexy. She could literally see an aura of pureness and divinity emanating from it. Elsa's skin was begging the brunette to touch it...

"Uhm... Anna?"

"Yeah?" the brunette said as she snapped out of her trans, totally forgetting what she was supposed to do.

"My... dress? Help me zip it up?"

"OH my I'm so sorry I was just..." the brunette blushed, not finishing her sentence, knowing that weaving another tall tale would make the Blonde even more suspicious.

In one swift motion she pulled the zip all the way up, on the way, her index finger caressing the entire length of the Blonde's back.

"Ohhhh," the brunette whimpered quietly. It was soft to the touch and icy cold, sending shivers down her spine.

The Blonde turned around to look at her sister. Anna's face flushed bright pink in embarrassment.

"There's something not quite right with you today Anna, let's have a talk after the party's over," the blonde said with an eyebrow raised.

'Oh no no no what the_ hell_ are you doing Anna you stupid stupid little girl!' Anna thought to herself.

'_Great job Anna_ now she wants to talk to you and you're going to have to lie through your teeth again'

'How could i be so _stupid_!' the Brunette thought as she waved her hands frantically in the air.

Anna calmed and composed herself before walking out of the dressing room to greet the guests.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the party and Elsa had been asked to dance by almost half the men in the ballroom. Most of them not handling rejection well when the Blonde gave her trademark excuse, 'Oh I don't dance, but my sister does!'

At last, a tall, dark and handsome prince approached her. He extended his hand toward the Queen, "Your highness, may I have this dance?"

The man was too good looking for even the shy and reserved Queen to resist and she happily took his hand so he could lead her in the dance. Anna, who had just finished a rather awkward dance with another of Elsa's rejects, the duke of Dunbroch, was shocked when she saw her sister dancing for the first time in her life.

"Woah..." the brunette's mouth agape.

Anna had never seen her sister dance before, and she was so good too. Elsa was elegant and graceful, every aspect of her movement was so precise, so perfect, Anna found it hard to believe that Elsa didn't dance. Then, the dance got slower, more intimate as the Queen and the Prince closed in and gazed into each others eyes.

Anna felt a sinking feeling at the bottom of her tummy. Slowly, the feeling turned into beads of anger and jealousy, like a swirling tide of crimson red in her heart.

And it was at that moment when Anna realized that, she minded.

* * *

******Hey guys I've seriously re-looked into everything that was wrong in the previous chapters and finally come up with this. Not much action here, more of storyline i guess, but bear with me.**

**As always, do leave a review, telling me what you liked and didnt like in this story, and i'll be sure to check on it! :D Till tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Anna retired to her room early. She needed to think things through.

'What's gotten over me...' she thought to herself, wondering why she felt so nervous, so embarrassed around her sister. Thinking of the incident in the dressing room a few hours ago caused Anna to blush to herself, her cheeks scarlet red.

However recalling her sharing intimacy with another person just made feel downright jealous. It seems that only when she felt that she was losing Elsa to someone else, that she realized she loved Elsa. Not just in the sisterly way, no, but in a more racy and intimate way.

"Ughhh... what do i do now..." the Brunette collapsed on her bed, before she heard a knock on her open door.

"Anna?" A tall, white figure stood there.

"Oh... hi Elsa!" Anna yelped, startled.

"Sorry I uhm left early... I was feeling tired," the brunette said weakly, scratching the back of her neck.

Elsa knew it was a lie. Anna was never tired of dancing, always being the last one to leave the party.

"Oh..." Elsa seated herself next to Anna on her bed.

After a minute of awkward silence, Elsa asked, "Is something wrong Anna?"

"You've not been... yourself lately..." she added.

Anna kept mum.

"Is it because of me?" The Blonde asked, worried that she might have done something wrong.

"No Elsa... You didn't do anything. It's just that I..." the Brunette paused.

"I just don't want to talk about it Elsa."

The blonde simply nodded, standing up and facing away from her sister. She was not used to being shut out, since she was always the one shutting people out, and it felt horrible. It felt horrible not knowing what was bugging her sister so much and it felt worse knowing that her sister didn't want to tell her. But she knew what it was like to have her privacy invaded, so she decided not to bug Anna about it for now.

"Did you enjoy the party?" the Blonde asked, trying to change the subject.

'Ugh...' Anna thought as she was reminded of Elsa dancing with the tall handsome Prince. It made her annoyed. It made her bitter.

"_You_ seemed to be having a lot of_ fun_ just now with the Prince, getting all _intimate_," Anna said, sarcastically.

Elsa, who wasn't amused by her sister's joke felt slightly offended. As if her dignity had been stabbed by her sister's casual remark.

"Well at least I didn't ask you for your blessing in our marriage... right?" The Blonde retorted, trying to seem as though she was joking, but the hint of anger and spite in her voice gave it away.

Elsa's words stabbed Anna's heart like a poisoned dagger when she reminded her of Hans, whom she so _bitterly_ hated. Malice and jealousy now got the better of the Brunette, who stood up on her feet.

"Well at least I didn't get all _touchy_ and _feely_ with a man I just _met_!" the Brunette now yelling, her face just inches away from Elsa's.

Just as she was about to feel good for coming up with such a great comeback, the Blonde's hand came down quickly, slapping her across the face. Hard. She fell to the ground.

"How dare you," the Blonde muttered, crestfallen, her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"How dare you say that... as if I'm some sort of _minx!_" she left the room quickly, not wanting her powers to be provoked any further.

The searing pain on her cheek snapped Anna back to reality.

'Oh no...' she said under her breath. Realizing what she had done, the Brunette went after her sister.

"Elsa wait, please! Elsa I'm sorry!" she screamed.

"Slow down Elsa, please!" the Brunette begged, nearly out of breath.

They seemed to be going in circles. Having more experience running around the castle than Elsa, Anna utilized a short-cut to catch up with her sister. Seeing that she was about to reach her room, the Brunette seized her arms, pulled her and pinned her against the wall.

"Ahh!" the Blonde moaned as her back was slammed against the concrete wall.

_"LET GO OF ME ANNA" _she shrieked, her make up runny and messed up from the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No! Just let me say something!" the Brunette demanded.

"You've said enough Anna! Now let me_ go_!" Elsa's hands started to illuminate, she turned her palms to Anna's face, about to release an icy blast. But before she could, Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips against the hers.

'Oh my god!' was all Elsa could think, her eyes wide in shock. Thinking it was some cheap trick Anna was trying to pull, Elsa's hands started to illuminate brighter, about to conjure her arcane magics unto her Anna. Noticing this, Anna pressed her lips harder onto Elsa's, driving her up the wall.

The Blonde wanted to push Anna away but at the same time, she relished the taste of Anna's sweet lips. It tasted like strawberries and peaches, and the feeling of Anna nibbling on her lower lip caused waves of excitement to pulsate through her body. Beads of happiness and love now clouded her fuming heart. Deep down inside, she still had feelings for Anna.

'Come on, come on please don't do it Elsa, please don't,' Anna thought to herself, hoping that Elsa's feelings for her would resurface.

And just as the Blonde's powers reached its pinnacle, she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Anna. Her eyes now closed, entirely absorbed in the kiss. Her hands crept down from Anna's shoulder, running down her back until finally it was lightly caressing her rear. The Brunette moaned unintentionally, aroused by the coldness of her sister's hand.

Anna pulled away, allowing both girls to breathe heavily into each other mouths. Elsa broke into a weak smile as she gazed into her sister's eyes.

"I love you Elsa..." Anna declared. And this time, she really meant it.

* * *

**Wow I'm writing these chapter embarrassingly fast!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :) I want to thank all those who left reviews on this story, positive or negative, they really encourage me to keep writing, and to keep thinking of new stuff! Please DO leave reviews, stating the things you liked/didn't like. I decided that the story ends here :( sorry guys. Next chapter is just an epilogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

* * *

It was a very important day for the kingdom of Arendelle. The Representative of Arendelle's most shady trade partner was to have dinner with the Queen.

It was nearly time for dinner but Anna decided she wanted to have some fun with her sister first.

"Ugh! Give it back Anna!" Elsa screamed, running after her sister who had swiped her necklace. The necklace was passed down from her mother. It was an important family heirloom and Elsa never went without it whenever she had to meet important people. It served as a 'luck charm'.

Elsa tried to use her powers to her advantage, making parts of the floor icy hoping that her sister would slip. But Anna anticipated this and effortlessly avoided all traps her sister set for her.

At last, the Blonde managed to catch up with her sister, and just as she was about to grab her shoulder, the rather nimble Brunette evaded it and made a sharp turn, heading toward the dining hall. Inertia prevailed over the Blonde, causing her to slip down further into the corridor.

"Anna come back here this instant!" the blonde bashed the dining room doors open, unwilling to tolerate any more of her sister's antics. What she saw caused her to blush in embarrassment. The Royal dignitaries she was supposed to have dinner with were staring at her inquisitively. Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahhh Elsa, you have arrived," Kai said, trying to pretend he didn't see that.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to finally be able to meet you," the man greeted.

"I am Sir William, of the_ Northern_ Isles."

"It's my pleasure, S-sir... Why don't we have a seat?" The Queen gestured with a shaky voice.

"Ever since your father passed away, we were unsure of how the economy of Arendelle would develop. So we decided to reduce all trade with Arendelle," he started.

"We were afraid, your highness," he admitted, "but now that the kingdom of Arendelle has a fitting ruler, we are eager to re-establish all ties with Arendelle."

"Oh yes of course, I understand," the Blonde said.

"I propose we- AaH!" The Blonde shrieked mid-sentence. She felt something brush against her feet.

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" the Duke said.

"Oh, it's _nothing_!" Elsa answered with an abashed smile, laughing weakly.

As the Duke started to ramble about trade and business, Elsa lifted the tablecloth, only to find Anna, with a silly smile on her face.

"_Anna!_ what are you _doing_ here?!" the Blonde said in a furious but hushed tone.

"I couldn't help it... the moment I came here I heard the door opening so I hid under the table," Anna said, widening her eyes and pouting. The Blonde had no time to deal with this right now, and she didn't have the heart to get angry at her sister's adorable, pouting face.

"Fine, but just stay there and don't bug me alright?" the Blonde said sternly, before directing her attention back to the Duke.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the session and the hyperactive Brunette was already dying of boredom.

"Gosh, life under the table's not as fun as I thought it would be," she thought to herself. She tried playing with the table skirts but that's pretty much all she could do. She turned her attention to Elsa's legs when she dropped a fork whilst eating.

"Oh wow..." she thought.

The Brunette crawled so that she was right in front of Elsa's legs. The Blonde was wearing heels made of ice. The Brunette wondered how Elsa ran in those, then it occurred to her that Elsa must have materialized them when she entered the Dining Hall.

Elsa sat cross legged, heels dangling off one of her toes. It gave Anna an incredible view, allowing her to see the Blonde's thighs right until it met her rear, where the dress she was wearing cut off. Elsa's thighs were slender, slightly muscular but toned and even in the shadow of the table, the Blonde's snow white skin seemed to glimmer. Perfection.

"Well considering that Arendelle has an abundance of- aaahh," Elsa moaned mid-sentence. She felt Anna's warm breath on her legs. She tried nudging Anna away, only to feel the Brunette grab her legs, holding it in place. Anna was not so easily phased. Anna caressed the Blonde's legs with two fingers, and crept up the length of her leg until she reached her knee, circling the Blonde's knee cap with one finger. The Blonde, who was extremely ticklish, stuttered as she spoke to the Duke, who was now giving her a funny look. Anna giggled to herself.

Done playing around, the Brunette's hand wrapped around Elsa's thighs, moving up and down, stroking it gently. She leaned in and brushed her nose on Elsa's inner thigh, sending waves of pleasure throughout the Blonde's body.

Elsa struggled as she tried cutting the meat on her plate, hands shaking as she gripped her cutlery unnaturally tight. She could feel Anna's warm breath against her thighs.

"Your highness, are you okay? You seem to have trouble eating..." the Duke asked, noticing Elsa had barely touched her food.

"Ohhh yes... I'm quite alright," the Blonde said as she let out a deep breath.

And at last, the Blonde gave in. Her legs went weak as she submitted to the pleasure, allowing the Brunette to do whatever she wanted with them. She knew Elsa liked it. With little force, she pushed the Blonde's knee's apart, revealing the Blonde's light blue panties, soaking wet.

"Oh Elsa you _naughty_ girl," Anna thought to herself, blushing.

"While I -ah, agree that -mmh, there has to be a -aa..hh..." the Blonde could barely even finish her sentences with Anna's tongue running up her thighs, giving her tingly sensations around her center.

And finally, after a minute of playing with Elsa's thigh, the Brunette pushed Elsa's panties aside and placed both hands on the Blonde's folds, her thumbs pressing from the inside and her other four fingers lightly from the outside, rubbing gently. A rather audible moan came out of the Blonde. Then, Anna pushed one finger in. Elsa's breathing immediately intensified. Anna could feel her finger being contracted, she could feel light vibrations coming from the Blonde's body. The Brunette herself was turned on by Elsa's reaction, and she brought her other hand down to satisfy her own urges.

"Mmhh Elsa..." she moaned, utterly turned on by how submissive her sister was.

"Excuse me, uhm, your highness, but would you perhaps want to continue our discussion sometime later, when you're feeling... Better?" The Duke asked, unsure if the Blonde was in pain or had some sort of illness.

"Oh n-no, I'm okay I j-just... Have cr-ramps that's i-it!" Elsa retorted, not wanting lose a potential trade partner.

Feeling herself coming close, Anna pushed three fingers into the blonde, going faster and faster. She knew the Blonde was on the verge of release too, when she heard a loud bang on the table, followed by fingernails dragging along the table above her.

"Come on Elsa, together," Anna whispered to herself.

Elsa bit her tongue, holding back a scream as she pushed against the table, trying to find leverage.

"Aaaahhhhh yes..." the Blonde said, rather loudly.

Sweet release at last. Elsa could have sworn she heard Anna moan under the table. The floor and chair were now soaking wet.

"Marvelous!" the Duke exclaimed. Elsa just realized she had agreed to lowering taxes on goods coming in from the Northern Isles.

"Never have I had such a weird and eccentric dinner with anyone, but I'm glad things worked out!" the Duke said, as he prepared to take his leave. As soon as he got what he came for, he didn't give two hoots about the Queen's behavior.

When the Duke finally left, Elsa lifted the table cloth, and was greeted by her Sister who was in a seductive pose, clad in only her bra and panties.

"Ready for a second round, your highness?"

* * *

**If you haven't known already, this will be the last chapter of the story. The story line officially ended in chapter 5, this is just an epilogue, of one of the many things Elsa and Anna did after realizing they loved each other. **

**The reason i don't want to go on is that, chapter 5 kind of ended on a really nice note and i felt that if I could think of something new to continue the story, i might as well write a new one, where i wouldn't be held back by the context of the previous chapters. **

**Thanks for staying with me throughout the entire story. It was literally my first time writing love stories of any sort, and i'm glad that I got a few positive reviews :) (to be honest i was expecting tons of hate) **

**I'd like to thank Gnarled Bone and KM Rune for not only their reviews but for also going the extra mile by helping me out, telling me what went wrong in my story. Without them this story would've been wayyyy worse.**

**I'd also like to thank JPElles for the prompt. Chapter 4 was written based on it heheh. Thanks!**

**And lastly, I'd want to thank all those who left reviews on my story and those who followed/favorited my story.**

**I also would like to give special thanks to Frozen Fractals, who served as an inspiration to me while writing this story. Especially in the more intense scenes. Your story (Frozen Fractals) and one-shots (Empty Halls, Something Crazy) influenced my style of writing and even the words i used. Sorry if it sounded like i was copying. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I will probably writing more soon, so please do look out for them :) Till next time, i guess.**


End file.
